Destiny
by thought.child
Summary: a very cheesy max/liz fic. its my first fic, and i worked hard on it. if you have any suggestions for a better name please put them in the review.please R+R! thanx =)


  
  
This is my first fic, its kinda short, but I worked hard on it.Warning: it is very cheesy. Pleez review, constructive critcizm is welcome but if you totally hated it I don't need 2 know that. Thanx. Also I don't think the name really fits, if you can think of a better one pleez tell me. Hope you like it :)!  
  
Destiny  
  
Max's sculpted arms trembled as he squeezed his pillow unbearably hard. Despair filled him. He was done sobbing now, he just breathed shakily in and out into the pillow. His face grew uncomfortably hot, and he focused on getting his unsteady breathing even.  
In.  
She's gone.   
Out.   
Why?   
In.   
Come.   
Out.   
Back.   
In.  
Please!   
He jerked up suddenly. This wasn't helping! He flung the pillow at the wall in frustration. It landed limply in a corner with a dull thud.   
What did I do to deserve this?? It must have been something awful.  
He closed his eyes and saw her face clearly against the warm darkness of his eyelids. A pang of hurt washed over him, like a fist to his stomach.   
I have to go to her. I have to understand!!   
He rose quickly, blindly, angrily, ran out the door of his apartment and into the dark wet street.  
  
Liz's face showed no feeling. She looked as if she had been hollowed out, left empty and emotionless. She sat stiffly on her bed, as if refusing to believe the nightmare she was living in.   
How could I do that to him?? He trusted me, he trusted me and I tore it all away!   
If she had been only a tiny bit more selfish, she would never have agreed to do what she did. But she had to; the fate of the planet was on her shoulders.   
Then why is this so hard?   
The tears that she had been fighting finally came, rushing over her face in an uncontrollable stream. She shook violently. Then she shrieked in despair and grabbed the tiny ceramic elephant Max had given her and flung it at the wall. It shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, never to be put back together into something whole. She rocked back and forth, pleading with god, with reason, with anything, to undo what had been done.   
  
The rain fell and the wind swirled around him, whipping icy drops into his eyes until he could barely see. Or were those tears? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to reach Liz soon. He felt her pain. His dark green T- shirt clung wetly to his skin. His sneakers slapped the damp pavement, and a streetlight flickered faintly. Though it had only taken him a few minutes to walk the few familiar blocks to Liz's house, it had seemed an eternity. He sensed her presence. He looked up at the balcony that surrounded her bedroom window. It looked so much taller than it had in the days when they were younger and carefree. Then, he would visit her whenever he got the chance, swinging himself gracefully up to her window and climbing through. They would just sit in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings and reveling in the others presence. How long ago that seemed. Thinking back, reliving the faded memories, it seemed as if he were watching another person, in another life. It was so far away, like a dream half remembered and not quite clear. He breathed in deeply and began the seemingly endless climb to her window.  
  
She could feel him coming. Even before he reached the building, she knew he was there. Her mind told her that she should run away, to leave before he reached her. If he did, she knew she might not be able to push him away as she had before. But she didn't. Because in her heart, she wanted to see him, to hold him, to taste the soft tenderness of his lips... but no. She couldn't do that, as much as she'd like to. She simply sat and waited for his arrival.  
  
The brick of the building was wet, slippery, and cold. It scraped his fingertips as he climbed. His hands were numb with cold and pain, and so was his heart. He reached the window. Pried it open with unfeeling hands. Climbed through. Liz was still crying softly. He leaned forward, putting his strong arms around her, protecting her. For a few seconds, they both forgot the situation and leaned into each other, letting their souls merge, melting in that gentle embrace. Forgot that unless their love ended, the entire world would. Forgot that soon, they must both go their separate ways. But the moment ended. Liz forced herself to pull away.   
"No, Max, I can't..."  
"Why not??"   
She could see the pain in his eyes; it made her want to cry for him, to throw her arms around him, to make everything the way it was before... this. But she couldn't. She wished she could, but she couldn't.  
Oh Max, if you only knew...   
Knew what?  
She jumped. Max looked at her calmly. She stared back.  
Liz, I can read your thoughts. I know you don't want to do this. Why are you doing this to me? To yourself? Please, let me understand!   
He held her warm hand in his cold bruised one. She leaned closer.  
I want to, Max! I want to I wish I could.   
But you can.   
He moved his head closer, quickly closing the small space between them. He brushed her hair out of her face and locked his mouth onto hers. Instead of pulling away, she leaned in closer, pressing her slim body to his muscular form. He received images from her, in quick flashes. Her talking to his future self, convincing her to betray him so badly he's stop loving her. Her unwillingness. Her finally consenting. Her, lying in this very bed, with Kyle. At this, she felt a pang of guilt, though it had to be done. He felt him thinking to her.  
Liz, its ok. Don't feel guilty. You did it because that's what you were told to do. I don't blame you. And remember, no matter what, I will always love you.   
Then she pulled away sharply.   
"But I didn't!"  
"Liz, it's ok, I understand."  
"But I really didn't!"  
She proceeded to tell him everything, his future self coming to her, them getting married, what happened to the world when they did. And then the plan, to get him to fall out of love with her.  
"But that can't happen! That future is gone, its dissapeared, and we can't bring it back. Look what would happen to the world if we did. You're future is with ...Tess"   
she choked out the last word as if it tasted bad. He smiled grimly at her.  
"but that's the future I want. I don't love Tess. I love you. And a future without you is worse than no future at all."   
Liz began to cry again. Max held her, rocking her gently back and forth, whispering "shh, shh" softly into her hair.   
I love you I love you I love you!  
Shh. I do too. Shh.   
I'm so sorry... please forgive me...  
I already have. Shh. Its ok.   
He held her closer, she rested her head against his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. She felt him trembling, looked up and saw tears streaming silently down his cheeks. They stayed, lost in the embrace, for what seemed like forever.   
No matter what comes, we can make it together.   
  
The end! Hope you liked it!:)  



End file.
